Texting
by AvengersFan168
Summary: Backstory: The Avengers are all living together, because Nick Fury decided it would be easier to assemble them if they were all in the same place. Loki's there too, because he and Thor resolved their conflict, and they're friends again. For the most part. Current: Loki and Thor are still adapting to the ways of the mortal world and are having some difficulty understanding texting


Thor: Tony taught me this new method of communication. I believe it is called 'texting'

Loki: He has taught me as well. I think it would be useful for long distance communication, but I am having some difficulty understanding why it is that we are texting each other, when we are only sitting in two different rooms, in the same house? Is it that you do not wish to speak to me?

Thor: No brother, I do wish to speak to you, but I am currently occupied.

Loki: Occupied with what?

Thor: I am sitting on the chamber pot, relieving myself.

Loki: Ah, I see. Then why ever are you trying to speak to me?

Tony: XD

Thor: It is something to do.

Thor: What does, 'XD' mean?

Tony: It's a laughy face.

Loki: How is that a face?

Thor: I do not understand.

Tony: It's too hard 2 explain 2 people who don't already understand txting.

Thor: Your strange way of speaking confuses me.

Loki: He's not speaking brother, he's 'texting'.

Thor: There's no need to point out the obvious Loki. I'm quite aware that he is texting.

Loki: You said he was speaking.

Tony: XD

Thor: Does it matter?

Loki: No, it does not. I am only acting as what mortals call, a 'smart ass'.

Tony: Lol. U guys r hilarious.

Thor: What does 'Lol' mean?

Tony: It's an abbreviation for 'laughing out loud'.

Thor: Oh, so it is a way to indicate that you are laughing, while you are texting?

Tony: Exactly.

Natasha: Hey guys.

Loki: Hello.

Tony: Hi.

Thor: I am glad you could join us. What are you doing at the moment?

Natasha: Driving.

Loki: That's what they still need to teach us brother, 'driving'.

Thor: Yes.

Tony: Oh, no. Maybe Thor, but there's NO way ur getting behind a wheel and killing people.

Loki: Oh, this is the perfect opportunity to use this new bit of knowledge: 'Lol'

Natasha: Haha Loki. Yeah, real cute.

Tony: I sense sarcasm.

Thor: I agree with you Tony. It would not be wise to allow my brother to operate a vehicle on a road of mortals. He would most likely find a way to use it as a deadly weapon.

Loki: You could not have said it any better. Oh, and once more, 'Lol'.

Natasha: Nice.

Tony: So, Natasha, ur txting and driving?

Natasha: Nope. Clint's texting for me. I'm not stupid.

Thor: Hello Clint.

Loki: Hello, 'darling'

Natasha: Not funny Loki! -Clint

Thor: Is there something going on that I am unaware of?

Loki: Yes brother. I will discuss it with you later, when you are no longer occupied. Speaking of which, are you still?

Thor: Yes, this is taking much longer than I had expected. Beans were a bad choice of dinner last night. The smell is rancid.

Loki: Please, I do not wish to know details Thor.

Tony: XD

Natasha: Lol. So, what have you guys been up to? -Natasha

Tony: I taught Thor&amp;Loki how 2 txt, I taught Steve how 2 use the internet, which he's still having problems with, I did laundry, I washed the dishes, and I told Fury we were doing okay, cause he's constantly checking up on us.

Natasha: Sounds like you accomplished a lot. Lol.

Thor: I have been occupied for about an hour now, without accomplishing much. I believe I am constipated.

Loki: And I have been brooding over this strange object that I have discovered in the kitchen. It makes this rumbling noise, and it emits a brown colored beverage when used properly. And, thus far, I have been unsuccessful it using it properly.

Natasha: The coffee maker. You know, for a race of beings to be so much more advanced than humans, you guys don't seem to have technology even close to what we have. ;)

Thor: This is true. We do seem less advanced in our technology. However, our weaponry, armory, and vehicles, are far more advanced.

Tony: You have a point.

Loki: Would anyone like to offer me some advice on how to use, said, 'coffee maker'?

Natasha: Open the top. Is there a damp brown paper, with used coffee grains in it?

Loki: Yes.

Natasha: Take it out, and throw it away. Open the cabinet, and find another brown paper. It's called a filter.

Loki: And?

Natasha: Put it where the other one was. Then, get the red plastic can, and put one scoop of coffee grains into the filter.

Tony: Now I want some coffee.

Loki: Done.

Natasha: Poor some water into the side, close the lid, press the green button, and you're done.

Thor: Oh my, the stench is now unbearable. I'm afraid I might have to light a match.

Loki: Please, Thor, no details. How might one illustrate that they are uncomfortable with something they just read?

Tony: :l

Loki: That makes no sense, but alright. :l My goodness, this is similar to learning another language.

Tony: Lol.

Natasha: Is the coffee maker working?

Loki: I believe so. It is rumbling, and emitting a brown substance.

Tony: Yeah, like Thor. XD

Thor: What? I'm afraid I do not understand.

Natasha: LMAO

Loki: :l

Thor: What does LMAO mean?

Natasha: Laughing my ass off.

Loki: So, there are three, symbols, so to speak, for the same meaning?

Tony: For what, laughing?

Loki: Yes.

Tony: Yup.

Loki: What a strange language.

Thor: I am not catching on as quickly as you brother.

Loki: That would be because I am more intelligent than you are.

Thor: Are you attempting to insult me? Shall I bring up your lack of physical strength?

Loki: I would rather you didn't.

Tony: Oooooh! Burn!

Natasha: Both qualities are good to have.

Thor: I agree.

Loki: The coffee is done.

Natasha: You might want to put creamer in it. It's the green bottle in the fridge.

Loki: I'm going to take your advice.

Thor: Tony, where are you at the moment?

Tony: Taking a shower.

Natasha: And texting?!

Tony: Yup.

Natasha: So, I'm driving, you're taking a shower, Thor's using the bathroom, and Loki's making coffee. And we're all texting while doing these things?!

Tony: Yep. Txting is awesome.

Loki: My goodness, this coffee is absolutely amazing.

Thor: I would love to try some, but alas, I'm still occupied.

Loki: Well, I am going to tease you then. Oh, my, this is the richest, most frothy, delicious beverage I have ever had. Oh it's just so good!

Thor: You are beginning to agitate me brother.

Loki: Mmmmmm.

Tony: XD

Thor: How do you illustrate a face of disapproval?

Natasha: -_-

Thor: -_-

Loki: And, once more, 'Lol'


End file.
